EXTRAÑOS SUEÑOS
by I'mabedpls
Summary: Es una pequeña historia acerca de unos extraños sueños que parecen predecir lo que va a ocurrir y que los tienes desde el primer día que ingresaste en la tropa de exploración, de como sobrevives todos los días de los castigos de limpieza del sargento Rivaille y de como conociste a Jean Kirschtein. JeanxLector


**CAPITULO 1 – EL CAMPO, EL MIEDO Y EL TITÁN.**

.

.

.

.

Abres los ojos poco a poco pero asustada, con el corazón palpitando más rápido que nunca y un gran nudo en el estomago, tirada en un gran campo abierto verde y florecido y con el cielo despejado, intentas miras a tu alrededor preocupada, pero no ves nada.

- Va a pasar algo, lo sé, sé que algo malo va a pasar – piensas para ti. Intentas levantarte, correr si hace falta para escapar de allí aún sin saber porque, pero te das cuenta que no puedes, cuando de pronto, oyes que algo se acerca a tu posición, intentas mirar hacia el lugar de donde provienen los sonidos y ves a un chico alto correr

- Esa ropa… es de la legión! – Piensas – Intentas gritarle, llamar su atención de alguna manera para que te saque de aquel lugar del que sabes que nada bueno va a pasar, pero no te sale la voz, puede que por el miedo, puede que por otra cosa, pero sabes que no vas a poder salir de allí.

Como si de una película se tratara, observas lo que ocurre sin poder decir nada, sin poder interactuar en esta 'película'. Ves al chico correr y te das cuenta que tiene la ropa manchada

- Sangre? Será de otro o… esta herido?! – Cada vez que se acerca más a tu posición te vas percatando de los detalles, su rostro, es un chico joven, de ojos castaños al igual que su pelo a de distinta tonalidad, con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión de miedo que nunca en tu vida habías visto, ves que se tropieza con algo y se levanta aún mas manchado de sangre.

- A-Armin? Armin! Armin desp- - El chico mira a otro lado y su rostro empeora por momentos.

- Armin?! Armin está aquí al lado? Que está ocurriendo? Espera… de que conocerá a este chico? – De pronto, notas que el suelo empieza a vibrar.

- No será un…?! Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí – eso fue lo que te gustaría hacer, levantarte y salir de allí corriendo como si de un animal en un bosque en llamas se tratara, pero no puedes hacer nada, decides mirar de nuevo al chico para ver qué ocurre, para ver que hace y si con suerte, te ve y te saca de allí, pero ves que no se mueve del sitio en el que según él se encontraba Armin.

- Lo siento, te lo tendría que haber dicho en aquel momento, pero fui un estúpido… - Oyes al chico decir con un rio de lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas hasta caer en la hierba –

- Lo siento _ - Dijo él.

_- _Que?! Él… - Te sorprendes al escucharle cuando te percatas de que un titán de aproximadamente 5 metros se acerca a él – CORRE! HUYE! – No puedes gritar, el miedo recorre todo tu cuerpo pero a pesar de eso no puedes apartar la mirada de él.

Aterrorizada observas como el titán le coge por la cintura y lo eleva hasta la altura de su boca, quieres gritar, levantarte y salir de allí corriendo, sabes que te tienes que levantar para sobrevivir, o al menos llamar la atención del titán para darle tiempo a él para escapar

El chico se percata de ti, parece que te reconoce antes de ser devorado por aquel monstruo y te dice algo que no logras escuchar, pero que por el movimiento de sus labios, te haces una ligera idea, te sonríe – Es la sonrisa más sincera y bonita que jamás he visto – piensas a pesar de estar en esa situación. - hay algo en el que me relaja, que me hace sentir bien… - De pronto el titán abre sus fauces cual lobo hambriento y se lleva a la boca aquel joven que tenía en sus manos, escuchas desde tu posición los huesos romperse, la sangre salir de su cuerpo y como otra alma subiría aquella noche al cielo

- NOOOOO! – consigues gritar, pero te despiertas bruscamente de tu cama empapada en sudor frio y con el corazón a mil. – Ha sido un sueño… gracias a dios – Suspiras aliviada.

Después de un largo bostezo y de estirarte cual guato después de una buena sesión de siesta, miras a tú alrededor y ves una nota en la mesilla.

_Para cuando te despiertes, estaremos ya comiendo, procura que no te vea el sargento Levi o te vas a llevar un buen par de horas limpiando, te esperamos en el comedor_

_ - Christa_

_P.D: te he intentado despertar varias veces pero… lo siento!_

- Jajajaja que mona es Christ- un momento… Mierda! Me he vuelto a dormir! – Te levantas a toda prisa poniéndote el uniforme como buenamente puedes i te diriges con cuidado pero sin pararte al comedor principal, procurando que nadie te vea – Hey chic- eh? – No hay nadie en el comedor… Qué hora será? Piensas.

- Son las 10:49 de la mañana mocosa, llegas 5 horas tarde como siempre, te has saltado el entrenamiento, pero tranquila, que de limpiar no te vas a librar… - Te giras y te encuentras al sargento Rivaille con su expresión de siempre y una bayeta en su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda sujeta un cubo de agua

- oooh mierda – Te quejas en voz alta cuando te alcanza los objetos que había traído especialmente para ti.

- Ya puedes empezar a limpiar este comedor a fondo – Te dice – y ponte la chaqueta del bien.

Extrañada te miras la chaqueta y te das cuenta que te la habías puesto del revés! Pero ese no era el mayor problema ahora… Mientras limpias, piensas en la clase de persona que es Rivaille, en el miedo que le tienen todos, en su obsesión con la limpieza y su genio que tenia siempre hasta que alguien interrumpe tus pensamientos.

- Vaya… al final te ha viso el sargento eh? – Una voz recorre el pasillo mientras se escuchan risas de fondo, te giras avergonzada para responderle a quien se estaba riendo y observas que eran Ymir y Christa.

.

.

.

**_Aquí finaliza mi primer capítulo de 'La otra cara de la legión' es corto y siento si hay cualquier cosa que no se entienda (a parte del corte que os he metido al final), es mi primer fanfic, pero espero poder mejorar con cada que haga._**

**_Estaré encantada de recibir críticas tanto buenas como malas, así que no os cortéis porfavor._**

**_En resumen, lo siento._**

**_Jajajajaja os prometo que esto mejorará!_**

**_Att:/ una escritora novata. _**


End file.
